


Two Bros Chilling in a Hot Tub, Fucking Cuz They're Gay

by StarChild8



Series: StarChild8's 2019 Kinktober Collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Minor Begging, Others are there very briefly in there beginning, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: Day 1- hot tub sex, (minor) beggingMinghao wanted to relax in the hot tub. Mingyu wanted to fuck. Minghao didn't want to get caught. Mingyu didn't want to return to their room. And Mingyu always manages to get his way.





	Two Bros Chilling in a Hot Tub, Fucking Cuz They're Gay

Minghao rested his head on top of his arms folded on the hot tub’s edge. The way he had twisted around to look watch those playing in the pool was uncomfortable, but he didn’t mind. He smiled as Soonyoung sent a mini wave towards Jun. The elder splashed water back. Seungkwan and Seokmin were quick to join in teaming up with Soonyoung against Jun. Seungcheol and Mingyu jumped to the Chinese’s aid. Soon enough Jeonghan, Hansol and Chan were caught in the crossfire causing them to form their own team. Joshua sat on the pool’s edge splashing anyone came close enough to him with a disregard for any team.

It looked like fun and Minghao wanted to join in. But he was not about to leave the warmth of the hot tub to join the others in the cold water at 9:30 pm. The sky was dark and the air was cool. He much preferred to stay were it was warm. Jihoon was in the hot tub with him. The elder had his head rolled back, eyes closed as he relaxed. Wonwoo sat in a chair, curled up with a book. Minghao could see him shiver slightly from the cold air and his wet clothes. He had suggested Wonwoo join him and Jihoon in the hot tub so he wouldn’t get sick, but his invitation was politely declined. The Chinese boy shrugged and turned his attention back to the water fight.

Slowly members left the pool to return to their rooms so they could shower and get rest. Minghao had leaned back against the hot tub’s wall with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure who all was left with him. He had seen Jihoon, Wonwoo, Hansol and Joshua all leave. Afterwards, he stopped paying attention. He heard others leave a few times.

It was silent and he assumed he was the last one left. Minghao didn’t mind as long as he could just relax. They had been busy filming the last few days and stress had built up. The warm water eased his tense muscles. He was content and happy. So he sat enjoying the peaceful silence alone.

That was until another person joined him. Minghao was about to open his eyes to see who it was when he felt them press up against him with a loud whine. He didn’t have to look to know it was Mingyu. He simply tried to pry the other off him so he could go back to relaxing. The older didn’t budge. In fact, Mingyu clung to even even more. Minghao groaned and finally looked at his boyfriend, “What is it?”

Mingyu was pouting at him. His eyes wide and innocent as he gave the Chinese boy puppy dog eyes. Muscular arms wrapped tightly around Minghao’s slim one. “I’m horny.”

It was then Minghao could feel the other’s hard on lightly pressing against his leg. He sighed, “Let’s go up to the room then.”

As he tried to get up, Mingyu pulled him back into the water. Minghao shot him a glare. The elder whined out, “That will take too long. Just fuck me here. Everyone else is gone and it’s really late so nobody else is going to come out here.”

“Mingyu, others might not come out to the pool, but they can look out their window. I don’t fancy getting caught nor getting in trouble.”

“But Hao~ I want you to fuck me here and now.”

“Mingyu, we can’t.”

Mingyu frowned before grinning widely. He slung one leg over Minghao’s and straddled the smaller boy. His arms draped themselves over the other’s shoulders. He leaned in, his lips ghosting over Minghao’s, “Hao~ Are you sure about that?”

Without warning, Mingyu grinded his ass down onto Minghao’s crotch. The younger groaned at the action. His hands moved to try and stop Mingyu’s motions by gripping his hips. Mingyu smirked as he pressed his lips onto Minghao’s fully. Minghao’s mind went blank. He couldn’t think of anything besides the feel of Mingyu’s lips against his. Slowly Minghao’s mouth moved against the other’s. His tongue licked at Mingyu’s bottom lip and the older moved his mouth obediently. Minghao pushed his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth, exploring the wet cavern.

“Fuck,” Minghao groaned when he pulled away to breath, “You sneaky mother fucker.”

“Actually, I’ll have you know I prefer being called a Minghao fucker.”

“... You’re an idiot.”

“I’m _your_ idiot,” Mingyu marked the end of his sentence with a wink.

Minghao rolled his eyes before pulling Minyu into another fevered kiss. His hands slipped into Mingyu’s swimming trunks. One hand made its way around to Mingyu’s ass. The other began to pump along his length. Mingyu moaned into the kiss. The hand at Mingyu’s ass gripped it and squeezed before letting go. One finger circled at the rim of Mingyu’s asshole teasingly. When Minghao felt Mingyu nod permission, he pushed his finger into the hole. He pumped the finger in and out quickly. Soon a second and third finger were added. He made quick work of stretching the other out.

Once he felt like Mingyu was ready, Minghao pulled both hands away from him. The elder whined out at the loss of contact. Minghao was fully erect by this time. He slid Mingyu’s trunks off and dropped right next to them on the concrete. Then he slipped his off and put them with Mingyu’s. He held Mingyu’ face with one hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes, “We need rto quick, okay? We can’t get in trouble.”

Mingyu nodded his head, “I know, I know. Now please, please fuck me already.”

The younger boy grabbed Mingyu’s hips and aligned his length with the other’s hole. He forced Mingyu’s hips down onto his length. Mingyu rolled his head back and moaned. Minghao continued to guided Mingyu’s hips with his hands. Mingyu reached behind the Chinese male to hold onto the edge of the hot tub for support. The entire area was filled with loud moans and water splashing. Minghao leaned up and pressed his lips onto Mingyu’s in an attempt to muffle the moans.

The Korean allowed himself to be moved however his boyfriend wanted. He allowed Minghao to move his hips for him. He allowed Minghao’s tongue to explore his mouth once more. He didn’t care what the other did as long as he was being fucked. Everything faded away except for Minghao’s dick filling him up and his lips moving against his. Nothing else mattered in the world to him right now.

Minghao could feel a familiar tightening in his stomach. He tapped one of his fingers on Mingyu’s three times. It was their non-verbal way of letting the other know their close. Mingyu smiled into the kiss at the sign. He too was close and brought one of his hands up to rest on Minghao’s shoulder. He tapped three times before returning the hand to support himself.

It was only a few more thrusts until Mingyu was cumming. The sticky white substance mixed with the water. His loud moans swallowed by Minghao as he pressed harder into the kiss. His hole squeezed itself around Minghao’s dick tightly as he came. Minghao came after a few more thrusts. His load shooting deep into Mingyu.

The two remained still as they came down from their highs. Once Minghao was clear headed enough, he pulled himself out of Mingyu. He grabbed his swimming trunks and pulled them on. Mingyu was still in a slight daze, but allowed Minghao to put his trunks on for him. The younger got out of the water to grab their towels and shoes. He walked back over to the other. Mingyu was coming around to his senses. He exited the tub and Minghao wrapped him in a towel.

“Let’s go up to our room now,” Minghao grabbed Mingyu’s hand and began to lead them.


End file.
